


The Next Victim

by BlackCat46, PrettyKitty93



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Assault, Case Fic, Death, Family Loss, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working a case in which the Un Sub beats his victims and leaves them to die, Reid finds himself as the next victim.<br/>The Un Sub realises that Reid works for the FBI and dumps him outside the BAU bureau as a warning to the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Pain And Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite old and has been on ff.net for ages but I thought I'd upload it here. It was originally in two parts but I decided to fuck it and merge them together xxxx
> 
> P.S So after an *actual* review on this from StarkidDreamer, I've set about rewriting it. I know I have other stories in the works but I'm working on them too, I assure you. I've just finished editing Chapter 2 of this so I'll update the first two chapters now. Hope it works better for you. And apologies in advance about all the Englishness with the dialogue but I've tried to write it as American as I can. If any Americans would like to help me improve the dialogue it would be greatly appreciated :) 19/09/14 xxxx

The team enters the room at 10am as usual after just finishing a case that took the best part of three days to solve. To say the team is tired would be an understatement, but criminals were rarely considerate of regular social graces.

After the team takes their seats at the table in the boardroom, Hotch jumps straight down to business.

“So this is the twelfth victim to date?” He asks, looking at the crime scene photos.

“Yeah, been doing this since 2000.” Morgan agrees, picking up his own copy of the folder and flicking through the case notes.

“Twelve victims in ten years, that’s interesting.”

Reid rubs his eyes to try and relieve the tiredness, before staring down at the photos wearily.

“For the first nine years he assaulted and left in daylight, one person each year.” JJ explains, flicking through the crime scene photos that span over ten years.

“It get’s more brutal with each year. It starts with just basic beatings on really weak people, mainly women; really skinny women. Then around 2005 he decides that he’s going to beat more people, but this time, leaving them for dead.”

“Why did he suddenly change to beating them so badly that their injuries become critical and then leave them to die?” Prentiss asks, comparing a crime scene photo from 2004 with one from 2005.

“Something happened in 2005 that changed his ammo.” Rossi concludes.

The team murmurs their agreement before Morgan interrupts, “Like what?”

“Break up, rejection, losing his job …”

“So we find out the motive and we find the Un Sub.”

“So where do we start?”

“He obviously has a signature. The beatings …”

“What suddenly turns someone to beating people?”

The team studies the photos as ideas and reasons start to form in their heads.

“Maybe something from his past, being beaten personally or a sibling or parent being beaten.” Reid suggests after a few moments of silence.

“Could be. Reid, get Garcia to check for children who were abused who maybe started beating other children or even animals.”

Reid pulls out his mobile and hits the speed dial for Garcia, waiting two rings before the young woman answers.

“Garcia, can you check reports for abused children that maybe started the same on other children or animals.”

“ _That_ _’_ _s not exactly precise, Reid.”_

“Sorry, Garcia.”

“ _Leave it with me._ _”_ Garcia replies.

“Thanks, Garcia.” Reid smiles, hanging up the phone.

“Right, Reid, can you talk to the first victim’s family with Prentiss?”

“Sure.”

Reid and Prentiss grab their files and leave the room, walking down towards the lifts.

x..x

“So, first victim, Eva Park, wasn’t very badly beaten, but still died.”

Prentiss re-reads the information quickly as they walk to the home of the victim's family.

“Could he have used a weapon?”

“Doesn’t seem to be any sign.” Reid replies, looking doubtful as he flicks through the pages of the folder.

“Okay.”

“Anyway, we’re here now. Let’s see what the parents say."

Reid knocks on the door and hears the faint sound of voices; one coming to the door.

The two agents brace themselves for what they're about to tell the family.

“Hi.”

“Hi, we’re from the FBI, I’m Agent Prentiss and this is Doctor Reid.”

“What’s this about?”

“Your daughter, Eva was beaten to death a few years ago.”

“Yes, but that case was closed.”

“It’s been re-opened, there were a number of other murders with the same style; beating and leaving to die.” Reid continues carefully, trying not to wince as the woman's face takes on a horrified expression.

“What?”

“We’re very sorry, Mrs Park.”

“You’re talking about a serial killer.”

“Yes, we think we are.”

“Oh God, so my daughter isn’t the only one?” The mother gasps, her hand coming up to covering her mouth.

“No.”

“God, those poor mothers, their families.”

“Please can we come in, Mrs Park?”

“Yes, of course. I have family round who will want to hear this.”

“Thank you.”

Reid and Prentiss step inside, looking round at the room full of people.

“This is Eva’s older sister, Amelia.”

“Hi, this is about my little sister Evie?”

A young woman with short brown hair looks over the two agents carefully, standing up from her seat.

“Yes, it is.”

“Have you caught him?” A man cuts in, stepping between his eldest daughter and the two agents.

“This is my husband, Andy.”

“No, sir, not yet, sorry. But we are trying to find him.”

“Trying? The police have been trying to find him for years!”

Reid practically jumps as the man shouts, which wasn't really surprising as the father has at least two foot on him and is even broader than Morgan.

The young agent quickly recovers and addresses the father carefully.

“Mr Park, please, we are trying to help. We could use any information you might have.” He replies calmly.

“Who are you? You’re just a kid!”

Reid has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the father, of course, he understands that the father wants the best people to find his daughter’s killer but he  _is_ fully qualified after all.

“I’m Doctor Spencer Reid, I work for the FBI and I’m trying to find your daughter’s killer.”

“So they just bring kids in now?”

Each time he has to speak to a family, it's the same story over again; trying to reassure them that he's more than capable of doing his job.

“Sir, I have three doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, undergraduate degrees in Psychology and Sociology, and I’m also working toward another degree in Philosophy. I also have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute. I may only be twenty-seven but I think I’m more that suitable for this job.”

“So, you’re a genius?” Amelia asks, stepping around her father to get a better look at the young agent.

“Well, you could say that.”

“Cool.” Amelia smiles shyly.

Prentiss smiles when Reid blushes under the compliment before Andy's eyes go wide and he whistles.

“Wow, that’s quite a list of qualifications.” He replies, looking Reid up and down and clearly seeing him in a different light.

“Yes.”

“Anyway, this man attacked other young people as well as your daughter. Do any of these people look familiar to you?”

Prentiss interrupts, flicking open the file and giving the family a quick look at the photos.

“No, I'm sorry, they don't.” Mrs Park replies sadly.

“By the looks of it, he attacks people between seventeen and twenty-eight. Mostly those that are weaker than him."

“Okay. So what do you want to know?

“Did Eva have any problems with guys, like at college or at work?

“I don’t think so. Do you think she knew him?

“It's a possibility, yes. We're just trying to cover all bases.

“Oh, okay."

The time spent with the family is inconclusive so Reid and Prentiss decide that there's really nothing the family can tell them about who the Un Sub might be. They're going to have to dig into Eva's personal life, probably something that the family probably don't even know about

They leave the family with sympathies and a promise to let them know if they find anything else involving their daughter and sister.

 


	2. Can You Save Him In Time?

On the way back to the car, Prentiss pulls out her mobile and dials Hotch's number.

“Hotch, we've got nothing. The family don't know you might have done this.” She informs him professionally, walking quickly as Reid tries to keep up.

“ _Well, just see what you can get from the rest of the families._ _”_

“Okay.”

“Prentiss, ask him if we should split up, I mean you could go to one family and I’ll go to another, save us some time.” Reid suggests, flicking through the folder to try and find a family who might live close by.

“Reid’s asking if we should split up and take a family each.”

“ _How ever you want to do it, Prentiss. It's your call._ _”_

“It just means Reid will have to pick up a car.”

“ _Well, hurry back then, we have to get this guy before another body ends up in the morgue._ _”_

“Okay.” Prentiss replies before hanging up.

She slips her mobile back in her pocket and looks over at Reid as they get in the car.

“He said we'll have to head back and pick up a car as soon as.” She informs him, pulling her seatbelt in place.

“No problem.” Reid nods, settling into his seat and checking the next address.

Prentiss looks the younger agent over carefully before replying. “You sure you wanna go this alone, Reid?”

“Don’t you think I can?” Reid looks up and snaps back.

“No, I’m just making sure.” Prentiss replies defensively, holding her hands up in defense.

“Well, I’m sure.”

“Okay then, just … be careful.”

Reid nods his agreement before settling in for the ride back to the BAU.

x..x

Reid sits down as the woman hands him a cup of tea with a shaky hand.

“So, Mrs Price, did Dana know anyone that she had issues with?” The young agent asks, unsure how to word the question to the upset mother.

“I don’t think so, why?” The woman sniffles, her blue eyes are red and blotchy from crying.

“It’s just to try and limit down the suspects. We really want to bring this killer to justice.”

Reid takes a sip of his tea gratefully, trying not to wince at the taste of his less-preferred drink of choice.

“Alright, well … there was this boyfriend. He was a little … well, he was a bit weird.”

Reid quickly makes some notes on the paper in his file, making sure all the details taken from the mother are correct. It will also make the paperwork easier for everyone if they have the correct notes.

“What kind of weird?” Reid asks curiously, setting his pen down to listen properly.

“He believed aliens were behind everything. He kept saying that they were 'watching us'.”

The younger agent tries not to choke on his tea and looks up at the woman curiously, deciding if she's being serious or not.

“Okay.” He replies, a little unsurely.

Taking in her serious expression, Reid notes down the information and looks back up at the woman as she starts speaking again.

“But other than that, I'm not sure. Sorry I can't be better help.”

“It's alright. Thank you, Mrs Price.”

He quickly knocks back the rest of the tea and makes to stand, ready to leave the upset mother to grieve in private.

“Are you any closer to finding him?” She asks, catching his arm as he stands.

“We’re doing all we can, but … um, I'm afraid this isn’t the first time he has done this.”

Reid gives her a reassuring smile and puts the file back into his bag; certain that she won't want to see the other victims, despite knowing there are others.

“Oh gosh. No.” She shrieks, looking truly horrified at this knowledge.

“I’m afraid so.”

“Please, find him, Doctor Reid.”

“I will.” Reid promises, nodding sharply at the woman.

As Reid walks away, he thinks about the promise he's just made to the mother as a nasty thought nags at the back of his mind:  _‘_ _Promises are made to be broken._ _’_

As Reid pulls out his phone to ring Prentiss to check if she's made progress, a man barges into him and knocks him to the ground.

Reid immediately turns to apologise to the man, just as he turns and smacks Reid across the face, knocking him back onto the ground.

“What the … Who are …”

“Doesn’t matter, kid.” The man smiles cruelly, grabbing the young agent around the throat.

“Please, let me go.” Reid gasps as he's pulled roughly to his feet.

The man's smile get's even wider and his eyes glisten as he looks Reid up and down hungrily.

“Why? You’re exactly what I’m looking for.”

“But, please.”

“Sorry.” The man replies with a smile, before starting to beat Reid.

Reid tries to protect all his vital organs as he's kicked and punched repeatedly, but it's no use, the man is broader and stronger than him.

“No. Help!” Reid tries to yell, the sound coming out as a hoarse whisper while tears run down his cheeks.

“Shut up!” The man continues, leaving no part of the young agent's body untouched.

“Prentiss.” Reid gasps, trying to get more oxygen into his lungs.

The man hauls Reid over his shoulder and throws him into a car, all the while, Reid tries to kick and punch weakly.

He climbs into the driver's seat and locks the doors, laughing at Reid as he continues to cry until he nearly passes out from exhaustion.

The car pulls up outside an all-too-familiar building and the man climbs out, unlocking the doors and pulling Reid out by his feet.

“Come on, you.” The Un Sub says, dragging the semi-conscious Reid up the steps of the bureau and dropping him down at the front door.

“Please.” Reid replies weakly, fighting to keep conscious.

“Ssh, it’s okay.” The Un Sub soothes softly, stroking the young agent's hair out of his eyes.

“Emily, Morgan, Hotch, JJ, Rossi.” Reid sobs, his whole body shaking.

“They can’t save you. Well, they can, if they’re quick enough.”

“Please, let me go and … I’ll let you go. I won't tell them. I promise.” Reid begs, uselessly trying to bargain with the Un Sub.

“No, no. Forget about me. I called them for you. I want to see how good the FBI _really_ are. ”

“ _Please_. ”

“Hush, now.”

“You win, it’s over.” Reid whispers, flinching away from the man as he tries to wipe away his tears.

“This isn’t about winning.”

“ _Please_. ”

“Ssh, just sleep.”

Reid tries to resist not giving in to the Un Sub, but he's tired, tired and weak. What harm could a little sleep do anyway?

The Un Sub smiles one last time before climbing back into his car and leaving the battered and unconscious young agent alone.


	3. Surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid is in trouble and the team struggle to save him, while also struggling to keep it together.  
> Will Reid be okay?

“Reid. Reid, hey kid, stay with me.” Morgan says as the ambulance races to the hospital.

Hotch sits silently in the front, not yet believing what's going on. Prentiss and the rest of the team are in hot pursuit of the ambulance.

“Why Reid? Why our poor, innocent boy?” Garcia cries into Rossi's shoulder, wishing Morgan was there to look after her.

Rossi wraps his arm around the young woman and pulls her into a tight embrace, trying to offer her some comfort.

“Garcia, he’ll be alright. He’ll pull through.” He says to her, determination evident in his tone.

“Yeah, Garcia, Spencer’s got through worse.” JJ reassures her, grabbing her hand and squeezing tightly.

She looks out the window as tears begin to fall down her cheeks and she silently wishes that they're not giving their tech girl false hope.

“Oh, Prentiss, JJ, how do you know? Did you see what that man did to him?”

“We know Spencer. And yes, we did, but he'll be alright, Penny.” JJ replies with a reassuring smile, hoping Garcia doesn't notice her crying as well.

Rossi looks over at JJ and gives her a brave smile, silently telling her that she's right.

“Okay.” Garcia nods, trying to wipe her eyes a little.

Rossi hands her a tissue and she takes it gratefully, wiping at her eyes as Rossi reaches over to grip JJ's arm.

“Garcia, he will pull through. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks, Rossi.”

Rossi smiles sweetly at her and let's her curl back up against him.

The ambulance pulls into the hospital car park, Rossi and the rest of the team turning left on the car park in order to park safely. As the paramedics push Reid down the hospital corridor, a doctor turns to the team and asks them to wait in reception.

“Why?” Garcia cuts in, tears still running down her cheeks.

“Doctor Reid has two broken ribs, his right leg is fractured in three places and thankfully, his left shoulder is _only_ dislocated. ”

“Thankfully?” Garcia shouts, shaking violently.

“Garcia.”

“But, Morgan.”

“Hey, Baby Girl, come here.” Morgan replies, pulling Garcia into his arms.

“I’m sorry.” The doctor replies sincerely.

“Is he going to be alright?” Hotch asks, still not understanding what's going on.

“He needs surgery.”

“How bad is he?” JJ asks, tears falling from her eyes.

“There could be a chance that when one of the ribs broke it punctured his lung. We need to relieve the pressure just in case.”

“Oh God.” Prentiss replies, taking a step back as tears sting her eyes.

“Thank you, doctor.”

“Again, I’m sorry.”

The doctor in charge walks back over to a nurse and discusses the procedure with her, giving the team a little time and space to talk privately.

“Oh God, I _never_ should have let him go this alone. It's all my fault. If I had just gone with him ...”

“Prentiss, it's not your fault.” Hotch cuts her off, putting an arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

Morgan pulls Garcia over to the seating area and tries to calm her down while JJ walks off silently, stunned by what's happened.

Hotch watches her go and decides it's better to let her have some space; he'll check on her later.

“Hotch, is he going to be okay?” Emily mumbles into Hotch’s shoulder.

“Course he is. Reid’s strong.”

“But is he strong enough to come back from this?”

“Yes. He'll pull though it. We know he will.”

He pulls away from her a little and let's her regain her composure before waiting for her to respond.

“You're right.”

Prentiss nods her agreement and lets Hotch lead her back to the waiting area.

“Sit down.”

Rossi catches Hotch's eye and gestures down the hallway, presumably in search of a coffee machine for them and Hotch nods silently in agreement.

The older agent looks over at the team one last time before heading off down the hallway.

“We need to get Doctor Reid into surgery now, you’re welcome to stay until after it.” The doctor replies, before turning to head back to the operation room.

“Thank you, doctor.” Hotch replies, giving a small appreciative smile.

“He’ll make it, right, Hotch?” Garcia questions, looking at him with sad, tearful eyes.

“Course he will, Penelope.” He smiles reassuringly, grasping her arm.

 


	4. Fix Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch has an awkward conversation with Reid's doctor.  
> And being a genius doesn't always mean you get what you want, as Reid is about to find out.  
> Will he behave long enough to let his injuries heal?

“Agent Hotchner.” The doctor nudges Hotch gently, trying to wake him slowly.

“How is he, doctor?” Hotch asks, rubbing his eyes to clear them.

“Well, the surgery took three hours and in which time you all must have fallen asleep.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

The doctor nods in understanding as Hotch stretches out his back and yawns.

“It’s okay, been a long day?”

“Very long.”

Hotch sighs and rubs his face, the weariness and too many hours working starting to catch up with him.

“What about Reid?”

“Doctor Reid is just sleeping. He was awake fifteen minutes after surgery and was in a lot of pain so we gave him some Morphine and told him to sleep for a while. He’s been sleeping since. He seems okay but he won’t be able to do much physical action for a while.”

The doctor looks back down at his clipboard for confirmation before adding some extra notes.

“How are the fractures?”

“Well, we’ve managed to sort out them out so hopefully his right leg should be fixed soon and able to work on in time, but for now he’ll have to keep the pressure off.”

“So he’ll have to stay at the office for …”

“At least two months, just until the fractures fix completely.”

“Okay, he’ll be with our technical analyst Penelope Garcia again then.” Hotch replies, more to himself than the doctor.

“She stays at the office, I presume?”

“Yeah, she does, only occasional comes out with us.”

Hotch looks over at the tech girl and smiles sadly at the sight of her curled up in Morgan's arms. Even Morgan is sound asleep.

“Well then, that's the best place for him. Oh, does he drive?” The doctor asks, bringing Hotch's attention back to him.

“Yes, he does. He says it's easier to get home that way.”

“Well, he obviously won’t be able to walk properly on his leg for a while, so if he can manage it then he’ll need to drive home or someone will have to drive him to and from work.”

“Should he _really_ be working then?”

The doctor thinks about this for a moment before answering.

“If he’s needed. If not then maybe it’s best to keep him off work.”

“Okay, is he awake now, do you think?”

“I could try and wake him for you.”

“Thanks.”

The doctor walks back to Reid’s room, leaving Hotch to make a decision. He looks around at his team and gives a weary sigh. It's been a long and hectic few days and now this.

“Agent Hotchner.” The doctor nods, as he returns from Reid's room.

“Thanks, doctor.” Hotch smiles, gently lifting Prentiss’ head off his knee and gently placing it on the chair.

Prentiss murmurs in her sleep and Hotch hushes her gently, stroking her hair until she settles again.

“If you don't mind me asking but, um, girlfriend? Wife?”

The doctor nods at her, curious as to Hotch's obvious affection of the young woman.

“No, she's just a worried colleague and friend. Doctor Reid's as good as family to her.”

“I wasn't referring to Doctor Reid.”

“Oh, me and … No, we're just friends … and colleagues. She’s a little stubborn.”

Hotch stammers and actually blushes, trying to gain some composure within the awkward conversation.

“So you don’t like her because she’s stubborn?”

“No, because she's a colleague and because we’re just friends.” Hotch snaps defensively.

The doctor grins as Hotch blushes even more but decides to leave the agent alone.

“Alright then. Right this way, Agent Hotchner.” He replies, heading off the Reid's room.

Hotch stops outside Reid's room and stares at the bruised and damaged form of their youngest agent. He looks small and frail covered in bandages and wires sticking out of his skin.

“Hotch.” The young man murmurs, trying to focus his eyes.

“Hey, Reid, how are you feeling?”

He tries for a professional approach but knows he fails as he walks into the room and sits down.

“Yeah, fine.” Reid sighs, flinching at the slightest movement.

He forces his eyes open more and winces at the brightness of the lights, as well as the pounding in his brain.

“You sure?” Hotch asks, noting the young man’s pain and discomfort.

“I’ve gone through worse.” Reid smiles reassuringly, trying to be light about the whole situation.

“If you’re sure.”

There's a few minutes silence as Reid tries to focus his eyes again and look around the room.

“Where is everyone?”

“In the reception, sleeping.”

“Seriously?” Reid tries to laugh but it comes out choked and hoarse.

“Yeah, it’s been a tough case.”

“Yeah, I know. Why is it always me? Do I just have that kind of face?” Reid tries to joke.

“Of course you don’t.”

Hotch leans over and grasps the young man's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Then why does this happen to me?”

Hotch doesn't have a chance to reply as another person steps into the room.

“Hey, Spence, you okay?” JJ cuts in, standing at the door.

Her face is still streaked with tears but she holds herself confidently and bravely. She might fool anyone else but she's in the presence of fellow profilers, and they don't miss a thing.

“Yeah, am good.” Reid replies, smiling at her.

“Good.” JJ smiles back, walking over and hugging him.

“Careful, JJ."

“Sorry.” JJ apologises, immediately letting go of him.

“It’s okay.” Reid replies, smiling reassuringly.

Morgan smiles from the doorway and looks up at the younger man.

“Hey, how you doing, kid?” He asks, stepping into the room.

“Fine. Is _everyone_ just coming in here to quiz me? ” Reid smiles.

“Just checking, kid.”

“Thanks, Morgan.” Reid replies genuinely.

“Where’s Prentiss and Garcia?”

“Still sleeping.” Morgan replies, peeking round the door to make sure.

“Good.” Reid smiles sweetly.

“Doctor Reid, I’ve checked about being allowed to go and it’s been agreed to discharge you tomorrow.”

The doctor informs him, checking over his notes and smiling at the young man.

“But, I have to work a case.”

“Doctor Reid, your health is vital and you suffered a brutal attack this evening that could’ve cost you your life.”

“But …”

Reid starts to sit up and prove that he's fit enough to work but Hotch gives him a look that clearly tells him to stay put

“Spence, the doctor’s right, you need to stay here.” JJ reassures him gently, resting her hand on his arm.

“Yeah, kid, your health is more important. We’ll catch this guy, but you need to look after yourself.”

“Morgan, I can look after myself while working.”

Reid once again tries to sit up but Morgan put his hand down on his shoulder to stop him.

“Reid, this guy attacks in the middle of the day, he somehow managed to dump you outside the bureau without being noticed. That means he’s smart, dangerous and doesn’t care if he gets caught.”

He only lets go of Reid's shoulder when he starts to lie back.

“What about last time, Spence?”

“Exactly, I managed.”

“Reid, you’re staying until tomorrow. If you try to come back sooner, I’ll be forced to suspend you.” Hotch orders, looking over at the young man.

“What?”

“You heard me, Reid.”

“Hotch.” Reid protests, trying to stand up.

JJ sits down on the bed to keep him in place and Morgan stands next to her, effectively blocking his escape.

“JJ.” Reid continues to protest, obviously not convinced that he should be made to stay.

“Spence, your right leg is fractured in four places and you have two broken ribs.”

“So.”

“You’re not allowed to walk on it. How’s your left shoulder?”

“Sore, why?”

“It was dislocated that’s why. Just stay here until tomorrow, and don’t walk on your leg until the fractures are fixed.”

“JJ, please.” Reid begs, giving her a pleading look.

Thankfully JJ doesn't fall for it and gives him a stern look in return.

“No, Spencer.”

Reid gives up and lies back down, sighing to himself and muttering about how he's being treated like a child.

“Good boy.” JJ smiles, finally standing up now that Reid won't try and escape.

“Well, we’re going to go. Get some rest, Reid.”

“Fine.”

“Bye, kid.”

“Ciya, Spence.”

Reid sighs again, watching his team walk out and feeling completely useless. He begins to feel himself drift off to sleep once more, hoping that he'll be back on his feet soon and will be able to help his team. He also hopes for a dreamless sleep, one were he won't see the face of the man who left him unconscious on the steps of a place he believed was safe.

 

 

 

 


End file.
